Firework Kisses
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Anticipating the Republic City firework show, Kai eagerly waits with Jinora and they share some comfortable conversations with each other about what they're hoping to see that night. Jinora says that she hopes something special will happen and right after the show starts, things really start getting good between them. A Fluffy Kainora Fanfic. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! READ AND REVIEW!


Firework Kisses

Sitting on the deck of the airship flying above and across Republic City, Kai was looking up in the sky and anticipating the upcoming fireworks show. He couldn't contain his excitement and even set up his little seating area early so that he could get a good seat for the show.

"I see you're ready for the show to begin already." Kai heard a voice say coming up next to him, he turned his head and saw that Jinora wasn't dressed in her traditional Airbender Nomad clothes but now a celebratory dress that was a beautiful aquamarine color.

Kai blushed at her comment, "Well this is the first time I'll be able to see a fireworks show in Republic City. I've seen the ones in my village, but we hardly have any fireworks to begin with anyways."

"I know what you mean Kai, I'm really excited for the show to start as well. It'll give everyone a chance to just relax and to take things easy for a while." Jinora replied back as she sat down right beside him.

They sat together for a brief silence until finally Kai couldn't bear the silence any longer, "What do you hope to see tonight?"

"That's a funny question, of course the fireworks exploding into the air. But I guess I'm also gonna keep my hopes up for something new to start tonight as well." Jinora replied as she smiled at him.

Kai raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Every year I hope that something new and spontaneous will happen so that the display is even more magical than it already is. That way it's truly special you know." Jinora explained as she chuckled slightly while rubbing her head in an embarrassed fashion.

Kai smiled genuinely at her, "That's pretty cool, I guess in a way I'm hoping for that as well. Since I do want this night to be truly special."

After a few hours passed with them talking about various of different topics, the other people on the ship finally started to prepare for the fireworks show coming up soon. So Tenzin and the rest of Jinora's family was out on the deck now up front closer to the side of Jinora and Kai as Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami could be seen on the other far side of them talking and getting ready for the show.

That's when they all heard the loud announcer saying from the bottom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages! It's time we start the annual fireworks show!"

Jinora laced her fingers with Kai's as she leaned on his shoulder affectionately as she smiled. Kai blushed but he smiled too and the two looked up in anticipation of the first release of the fireworks.

Uncle Bumi could be heard at the top of the airship hollering, "**AH YEAH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**"

That's when the first firework was released into the dark sky and a beautiful shower of gold and purple blossomed in the air. Everyone on deck ooh and awed at the display as more and more beautiful fireworks soon filled the air as well.

Jinora finally got Kai's attention off of the fireworks and gazed into his eyes for what seemed like two minutes until instinctively they started to move towards each other slowly. Until finally they kissed softly on the lips.

Of course nobody really paid attention to them because of the firework show and they didn't mind the fact that nobody saw they were kissing. To them this was a very personal and intimate moment that they wanted to keep private.

When they parted the kiss Kai said out of breath, "Is that what you mean by something special happening?"

Giggling Jinora rubbed her nose against him and nodded her head. The two laughed lightly as Jinora returned to laying against Kai as the beautiful show of fireworks continue to blossom in the air. Everything truly did turn out to be special and everything was very warm between them as they continued to watch the beautiful fireworks.


End file.
